Decadente
by Biabelinda
Summary: Uma história na qual lealdade significa andar no fio da navalha. História baseada no jogo The Last of Us, criado pela Naughty Dog (direitos reservados), mas com personagens de minha autoria. Rated M por violência
1. Capítulo Um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Era quase dia. O céu passava gradualmente de índigo para um tom suave de rosa meio alaranjado. O clima era agradável, mas a falta de chuva fazia com que cada passo na estrada de terra batida soasse mais alto.

Alice andava alguns passos à sua frente, o cabelo cor de chocolate estava preso em uma trança mal feita, amarrado com um elástico esgarçado, que com certeza estava em seus últimos dias. Apesar de não ser alta, a sombra que se projetava à sua esquerda a fazia parecer gigante. O sol nascente dava ao seu cabelo um tom avermelhado interessante.

Alguns raios de sol começavam a passar através das árvores e os pássaros começaram a cantar anunciando a manhã. O vento soprou e algumas folhas soltas voaram pela estrada, pontuada por grama verde aqui e ali. O silêncio zumbia em seus ouvidos; não conseguia se acostumar a ele. Já saíra para caçar várias vezes, algumas acompanhado, outras sozinho, mas quase nunca vinha com Alice. Os dois não eram de falar muito; o silêncio emanava deles de forma natural e familiar.

Assim que viu uma brecha na coluna de árvores à sua esquerda, ele parou. Analisou a entrada, tentando se lembrar se era por ali mesmo que deveria ir. Garret havia lhe ensinado a identificar as próprias trilhas, mas ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade em recordar o caminho.

Notou que Alice continuou andando, distraída, colocando um pé na frente do outro. Suspirando ele chamou:

- Alice! – a garota sobressaltou visivelmente quando ouviu sua voz e olhou para trás, os olhos azuis arregalados em surpresa. – Por aqui – indicou a brecha entre as árvores com a mão livre.

Ele não gostava de andar com muita coisa, na grande maioria das vezes não era necessário. Carregava consigo uma adaga na cintura e um rifle pendurado no ombro. A calça cheia de bolsos guardava balas para o rifle, uma bandagem e um pequeno frasco de álcool. Garret dissera que aquele frasco um dia fora um recipiente de perfume; algo que muitas pessoas costumavam usar antes do surto. Era estranho pensar em como as pessoas ligavam para esse tipo de coisa naquela época. _Quem gostaria de ficar cheirando a algo de mentira?_, pensava. Bem, muitas coisas que faziam sentido naquela época, agora simplesmente não faziam mais.

Alice voltou para junto dele, esfregando as mãos. Os olhos esquadrinharam a coluna de árvores.

- Tem certeza que é por aqui? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas para ele. – Você errou das últimas duas vezes.

- Ah, qual é! – rebateu, desviando o olhar e seguindo para a trilha – Isso foi há dois meses! Até quando vai ficar esfregando isso na minha cara?

- Enquanto isso te irritar – respondeu atrás dele, de forma óbvia.

Mesmo sem vê-la, podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Alice tinha uma fala mansa muito difícil de se encontrar hoje em dia. Dificilmente falava palavrão ou insultava alguém e ficou chocada quando soube que ele não tinha qualquer reserva quanto a soltar impropérios em qualquer tipo de situação.

As árvores eram esparsas por aqui e de nada serviam para camuflagem. Raramente viam animais grandes o suficiente para durarem uma semana e, quando isso acontecia, era preciso esconder a caça, voltar ao acampamento para buscar reforços e finalmente trazer de volta a presa. Com sorte pegavam alguns coelhos e lebres, o que era o suficiente para sobreviverem bem.

Olhando para o chão enquanto andava, notou a grama amassada por tantas vezes que já passara ali. Logo teria que encontrar outro lugar, ou os animais parariam de andar por ali. _Espero que tenha funcionado_, pensou, passando os olhos minuciosamente por cada detalhe que indicasse que a trilha ainda era frequentada por animais. De fato, havia outras trilhas menores, feitas pelas próprias presas, que levavam à principal delas.

Mais alguns metros à frente, as árvores paravam de aparecer e davam lugar ao campo aberto. Ele apertou os olhos e protegeu-os do sol com a mão esquerda para conseguir enxergar o outro lado da clareira. Era difícil ver algo daquela distância, mas a armadilha parecia ter dado certo.

Geralmente ele selecionava galhos flexíveis e longos. Galhos mortos também ajudavam a construir a armadilha perfeita; ele os afiava com a adaga e Alice amarrava todos eles ao galho principal e dava forma ao algoz de suas presas. O normal era que esperassem dois dias para verificarem a armadilha; por ser um descampado, era difícil que conseguissem pegar algo mais do que um belo coelho, vez ou outra conseguiam machucar um veado jovem (o suficiente para que ele morresse não muito longe dali), mas se eles tinham fome, os animais também tinham. Muitas vezes chegaram até este ponto e deram de cara com uma armadilha vazia, pois outros animais aproveitavam as presas mortas.

Um coelho bem gordo estava espetado em um dos espigões da armadilha. Embora estivesse acostumado àquela visão, lembrou-se do que Garret disse uma vez: aquele tipo de armadilha havia sido muito usada em uma das guerras, muito antes do surto. _Vietnã, se bem me lembro_. Era assustador pensar em como ainda naquela época pessoas se matavam quase sem motivo algum. Pensou em como devia ser dolorido ser empalado por algo assim e morrer sozinho no meio da floresta sendo picado por mosquitos e sabe-se lá mais o que.

Ele amarrou o coelho no cinto com uma corda e andou pela clareira, verificando outras armadilhas no perímetro. Com um suspiro, constatou que não havia mais nada.

- Parece que é só isso – disse, olhando para o coelho solitário pendurado em seu cinto.

- Pff, relaxa! – ela gesticulou com a mão, dispensando o assunto – Ainda temos bastante no estoque.

- Mas não vai durar muito – insistiu ele.

Alice não respondeu dessa vez. Sua postura otimista tinha desabado; agora ela segurava o braço direito com a mão esquerda e olhava para o chão, a boca abrindo e fechando, procurando algo para dizer. Ele sentiu-se imediatamente culpado por sua falta de tato.

- Ei – disse, empurrando-a com o cotovelo, brincando – Fui um imbecil, desculpe.

- Não mais do que o normal – ela encolheu os ombros, e sorriu timidamente.

- Vamos, parece que é só isso. – suspirou.

Haviam dado um passo para caminhar de volta quando ouviram o barulho. Estalos ecoaram no silêncio da clareira e ambos congelaram no lugar, sem mover um músculo.

Alice olhou de relance para ele. Ela não tinha trazido nenhuma arma, porque era tão difícil encontrar veados por aqui quanto infectados. Ele esticou a mão para Alice, fazendo sinal para que ela não se movesse. Levou a mão até o cinto onde mantinha a adaga e preparou-se para o ataque.

A criatura saiu da cobertura das árvores correndo consideravelmente rápido e parou assim que percebeu estar em lugar aberto. Estaladores usavam a localização por som; assim que ele emitira seu último estalo, percebeu que estava em campo aberto. A criatura parou de correr e estacou no lugar, inclinada para frente, pronta para atacar. Poucos cabelos ainda restavam na cabeça tomada por fungos que partiam o crânio ao meio. Os dentes tortos estavam totalmente aparentes enquanto o infectado analisava o lugar onde estava. Sua cabeça se movia da direita para a esquerda, sondando. Os espasmos atingiram a criatura de repente, fazendo-a contorcer-se de maneira não natural.

Alice levantou um pé do chão e colocou-o para frente, tentando dar mais um passo. Ele tentou avisá-la, mas não podia gesticular e muito menos falar no momento. Apertou a adaga com mais força e atacou assim que ouviu o _click_ suave que o pé dela emitiu ao pisar em um pequeno graveto seco.

O Estalador soltou um grito de gelar o sangue e atacou, os braços abertos e movendo-se sem parar, desesperados para pegar a presa. Alice disparou para correr, mas o Estalador já estava em seu encalço. Ela perdeu o ar e cambaleou para trás quando a mão do infectado agarrou a gorro de sua blusa.

Ele saltou para cima da criatura, jogando o peso de seu corpo em cima dela, pensando que assim o Estalador soltaria a garota. Os dois caíram no chão e ele conseguiu ouvir Alice tossir.

A coisa se contorcia debaixo dele, os braços bem presos ao lado do corpo graças ao aperto de ferro do garoto. Ele virou o rosto, franzindo o nariz e segurando a ânsia quando o infectado bateu a mandíbula, tentando morder-lhe o rosto. A adaga estava bem segura em sua mão direita, mas ele não podia soltar o infectado do abraço, ou acabaria sendo mordido.

Por mais que essas coisas fossem burras, ainda eram persistentes.

Ele sentiu seus braços perderem a força e logo depois, caiu em cima do ombro esquerdo, cara a cara com o infectado.

- Porra! – grunhiu, segurando o infectado pelo pescoço assim que ele avançou para cima dele, batendo os dentes perto de seu rosto e agitando os braços acertando-lhe uns belos tapas.

Com a mão direita livre e ainda segurando a adaga, ele fincou-a na clavícula no infectado, sentindo o sangue quente pingar em seu rosto e pescoço. Recuou a lâmina para finca-la de novo, mas desta vez na cabeça. Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, o infectado não estava mais em cima dele.

Piscando rápido para entender o que tinha acontecido, viu Alice acertar um chute poderoso na cabeça do infectado, uma, duas vezes. Levantou-se como um raio, pondo-se de pé e trazendo a lâmina com tanta força para baixo que, quando atingiu o infectado na cabeça, o osso afundou, engolindo até metade do punho da adaga. A criatura se contorceu por mais poucos segundos e depois seus estalos morreram.

Ofegante, ele puxou a adaga, notando no barulho seco que a lâmina fazia contra o osso quebrado. Fincou a adaga no chão com força, limpando o sangue.

- Caralho, essa passou perto – comentou. Alice continuava do seu lado. Ele podia ver sua sombra projetada sobre o cadáver.

Ele se levantou e colocou a adaga no cinto, olhando para Alice logo em seguida. Ela respirava com a boca aberta, as sobrancelhas franzidas faziam uma marca profunda no meio de sua testa. Seus olhos estavam vidrados olhando para o cadáver no meio da clareira.

- Você está bem? – ele olhou-a de cima a baixo. Fora alguns pedaços de folha grudados na roupa, ela parecia estar bem.

- É a minha blusa – disse, a voz seca.

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para os lados. Mas do que ela estava falando?

- O quê?

- É a _minha _blusa! – repetiu, apontando para o cadáver.

Ele nunca reparava nessas coisas. Quando matavam infectados, dificilmente o sexo deles importava, ou fazia alguma diferença, mas este, embora estivesse deformado, ainda podia ser reconhecível. A blusa que o estalador usava era azul com listras cinza escuro. A calça jeans estava rasgada em vários lugares e não estava usando nenhum tipo de calçado. Ainda assim ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Encontrar pessoas com a mesma roupa que a sua era difícil hoje em dia, mas ainda era possível.

- E daí? – ela não respondeu. Ele pegou-a pelos ombros e a chacoalhou até que seus olhos se encontrassem – O que foi?

- A Rosa. Eu dei minha blusa para ela quando ela foi embora – a voz dela quebrou e seus olhos marejaram – Ela tinha gostado dela.

Ele olhou novamente para o cadáver. Seu coração apertou-se ao lembrar-se da mulher.

Rosa era apenas uma das pessoas que não tinha conseguido adaptar-se ao estilo de vida do acampamento. Ela ficara durante três meses e nesse meio tempo, Alice e ela tornaram-se grandes amigas, mas um dia Rosa simplesmente foi embora. Quando comunicou ao grupo que pretendia sair da cidade, Alice ficou arrasada, mas não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia. Deu a ela sua blusa, já que ela partira em pleno outono.

A blusa que agora estava alguns tons mais escura e manchada de sangue.

- Ela deve ter sido mordida tentando sair da cidade. Não estava acostumada a sair sozinha – comentou ele, tentando aliviar a tensão de alguma maneira.

No geral, permanecer em cidades nesse tipo de situação era estupidez no ponto de vista de algumas pessoas, mas Garret usava os infectados da cidade para proteger o acampamento. Eles não tinham inteligência suficiente para encontrar as entradas para o sistema de esgoto da cidade. Contanto que os infectados estivessem acima deles e não no mesmo lugar, estavam seguros. Era preciso muito treinamento para conseguir sair da cidade como eles faziam agora e Garret tentara convencê-la de que ela podia esperar mais um pouco, mas ela 'precisava encontrar sua família' ela dizia. Rosa sempre contava a história de como ela e sua família haviam se separado durante uma emboscada em uma cidade perto dali. Ela seguira os trilhos do trem esperando que o resto de sua família fizesse o mesmo, mas depois de três meses e nenhum sinal deles, ela decidira partir. Mas não chegou muito longe.

- Devemos enterrá-la? – ele perguntou, por mais que não gostasse da ideia.

Para seu alívio, ela meneou com a cabeça.

- Não, ela – Alice fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para dizer a próxima frase – Ela pode atrair mais presas.

Ele sabia que não era fácil para Alice dizer isso. Às vezes era difícil acreditar como ainda podia existir alguém tão doce quanto ela neste mundo de merda, e justo quando pensava ser possível, ouvia algo desse tipo.

- Vamos sair daqui, Sebastian – disse, em tom monótono.

- Não me chame assim – respondeu, mais duro do que pretendia.

- Blue Jay – corrigiu, antes que ele pudesse se desculpar.

- Ok. – disse, a voz bem mais suave e macia.

Ele armou novamente as armadilhas. Alice permaneceu no mesmo lugar, encarando o cadáver de Rosa o tempo todo. Depois de verificar o coelho, ainda intacto em seu cinto, passou a mão no pescoço e esfregou-a na calça para limpar o sangue. Ajeitou o rifle no ombro e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Alice não falava muito de seu passado, tudo o que ele sabia era que ela saíra de uma Zona de Quarentena, assim como ele, mas ela nunca falava qual delas. Fosse qual fosse, não fazia muita diferença; todas eram iguais, todas tinham o mesmo ar tenso e gélido, toques de recolher, treinamento militar, aulas de primeiros socorros e uma vez ou outra, hora livre para assistir os filmes de propaganda militar.

Garret era um dos militares em sua Zona de Quarentena. Na verdade, era um dos poucos militares naquele lugar que não era um completo filho da puta, mesmo que fizesse parte da patrulha fora das muralhas. Garret simplesmente aparecera à sua porta e ele fora resgatado.

Talvez 'resgatado' não fosse a palavra certa. Garret trabalhava na Zona de Quarentena de Seattle e, segundo ele, já estava de saco cheio de acatar ordens de um bando de filhos da puta dedo de chumbo, loucos para apontar a arma e apertar o gatilho em qualquer um que discordasse do sistema deles.

Durante todo o tempo em que estivera na Zona de Quarentena, Garret recrutou pessoas para sua comunidade. Sebastian não podia imaginar o tamanho da coragem que aquele cara tinha. Ele sondou as pessoas em quem poderia possivelmente confiar durante quase um ano e então contou sua ideia. Ele mesmo liderou a fuga para fora da muralha. Eram 18 ao todo, quando chegaram em Savannah eram 15. O resto das pessoas foi chegando com o passar do tempo. Algumas foram resgatadas de apuros no meio da cidade e outras vieram, porque tinham ouvido um boato de que havia um lugar seguro para morar ali.

O sistema de esgoto corria por baixo de toda a cidade e podia leva-lo aonde você quisesse, mas se não soubesse andar por ali dificilmente sobreviveria; alguns túneis foram desativados e cada um levava para uma bifurcação diferente. Quanto mais você andasse, mais perdido ficaria. Apesar de ser grande, o lugar não podia comportar mais do que 100 pessoas.

Havia aqueles que não concordavam com Garret liderando, que o pressionavam quanto à falta de comida e de espaço. Alguns até sugeriram outras formas de conseguirem alimento. Sebastian franziu o nariz. Cody, um dos mais jovens membros do que Garret gostava de chamar de "grupo dos rebeldes sem causa" sugeriu inocentemente que os mais velhos fizessem-se úteis de alguma maneira. Maneira essa que não tinha nada a ver com trabalhar ou cuidar da comida na cozinha. Garret deixou o garoto com um olho roxo e o lábio inchado.

Canibalismo não era uma opção. Que tipo de pessoa Garret seria acolhendo pessoas para depois mata-las quando achasse que não eram mais úteis?

Desde o começo, havia uma sentença para aqueles que infringissem as regras: exílio. Uma arma e uma bala (quando tinham de sobra) para que a pessoa tivesse uma chance lá fora...ou para que tirasse a própria vida se fosse mordida pelos infectados.

Sinceramente, ele não sabia como Garret conseguia carregar a comunidade nas costas com a comida mais escassa do que nunca, mas ele sempre arranjava um jeito.

Depois de atravessarem a última ponte, seguiram pela calçada à esquerda, mais silenciosos do que nunca. O grito agoniado dos infectados era comum pela cidade, quase normal. Os passos eram cuidadosos e furtivos, qualquer barulho mais próximo fazia-os congelar no lugar até que se certificassem de que não havia nenhum problema.

A caminhada era longa da ponte até a entrada mais próxima. Quando chegaram no beco deram de cara com um infectado. Ele agarrava a cabeça, arrancando tufos de cabelo com os dedos, soluçava convulsivamente.

- Mas que porra – rosnou ele. Estava mesmo fácil demais para ser verdade.

Encostado na parede, Sebastian agachou-se. O infectado estava virado para a entrada do beco, bem aonde eles deveriam entrar. Alice, atrás dele sussurrou:

- Acaba logo com isso Blue Jay.

Ele revirou os olhos e sacou a adaga.

Mais agachado do que de pé, ele entrou no beco. O infectado estava tão distraído arrancando os próprios cabelos em agonia, que só sairia de seu estado de lamentação se algum barulho chamasse sua atenção e Sebastian não pretendia perturbá-lo. Passando a literalmente alguns centímetros do infectado, ele deu a volta até que tivesse contornado a criatura. Rápido como uma cobra, ele passou o braço em volta do pescoço do infectado e apertou para que não fizesse muito barulho, a adaga na outra mão enterrou-se na pele do pescoço e logo a criatura estava no chão, engasgando com o próprio sangue.

Depois que ele parou de se debater, Sebastian arrastou o corpo para o lado da lixeira e chamou Alice. Ele abriu a tampa do bueiro de inspeção e desceu logo depois de Alice.

Seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se acostumar com a mudança repentina de luz.

- Só isso? – uma voz lhe perguntou, e ele não precisou olhar para saber quem era.

Melanie tinha 18 anos e havia chegado há pouco mais de um ano. Foi encontrada dentro do hospital ali perto tentando encontrar suprimentos para um ferimento na perna e resgatada por Garret e mais três pessoas. Ela ainda guardava seu pingente de Vagalume no bolso da calça. Como viera da milícia, demorou um tempo para que todos pudessem confiar nela.

Melanie dissera que os Vagalumes já quase não existiam mais e que ouvira boatos de que a líder deles havia caído sob as mãos de um homem louco, homem este que matou um contingente inteiro totalmente sozinho em Salt Lake City.

Sebastian não sabia da história toda e há pouco tempo descobriu que Melanie costumava ser uma Vagalume, mas agora procurava uma chance de conversar com ela e finalmente saber o que realmente tinha acontecido com a milícia que antes aterrorizava até mesmo os Caçadores.

- É... – suspirou em resposta, olhando para o coelho pendurado no cinto e então para Alice, que ainda mantinha o mesmo olhar desacreditado.

Melanie, notando a ausência de espírito otimista de Alice, suspirou e olhou-o de cima a baixo. Ela devia ter um metro e setenta de altura, alguns bons centímetros mais baixa do que ele, mas sua postura dura e a expressão taciturna e calculista fazia com que ela parecesse mais velha, talvez uns 20. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto seus olhos e a pele era bronzeada. Ela carregava uma .40 na cintura e um rifle no ombro direito.

Seus olhos negros pararam para analisar a calça manchada de sangue assim como os pontos vermelhos em seu rosto.

- Estalador ou Corredor? – perguntou diretamente para Sebastian.

- Estalador – respondeu, olhando de relance para Alice.

Melanie acenou com a cabeça.

- Odeio essas coisas. – ela cuspiu no chão.

Ele pôde sentir Alice ficando tensa e assim que ela começou a falar, puxou-a pelo braço.

- Vamos, temos que levar isso até a cozinha.

Desceram um lance de escadas e logo seguiam pelos emaranhados de corredores do esgoto. A água havia parado de correr por ali havia muito tempo, às vezes um pequeno fio de água corria pelos túneis principais que cruzavam a cidade de norte a sul e de leste a oeste quando chovia, mas não acontecia muito e não era nada com que devessem se preocupar.

Depois de algum tempo instalados ali, Garret e mais alguns trabalhadores deram um jeito de sinalizar lugares mais importantes. Seguiram a placa à direita que indicava em um garrancho de tinta vermelha "cozinha; banheiros; entradas 6 e 7" por cima das letras descascadas de um pedido de evacuação dos tempos de surto.

O lugar era escuro, com exceção de alguns halos de luz que vinham de um eventual bueiro de inspeção selado aqui e ali e pequenas janelas alinhadas na altura das calçadas.

O fim do corredor era uma grande circunferência, quebrada apenas pelo túnel à direita que levava até os banheiros. Escadas de concreto subiam até o patamar da cozinha de ambos os lados. A entrada era apenas um buraco na parede iluminado por um lampião.

Os dois pularam pelo buraco e Sebastian quase trombou com alguém que saia da cozinha.

Ele conseguiu parar antes do impacto e olhou a figura à sua frente.

Aquele com certeza não era Garret. O homem usava uma camiseta branca, uma calça cáqui e botas de combate com parte do cadarço faltando. O homem tinha o rosto quadrado assim como suas expressões. Grossas sobrancelhas pesavam sobre seus olhos fundos e ele tinha uma cicatriz que corria da bochecha direita até a orelha. Carregava uma sacola preta na mão e uma mochila nas costas.

Sebastian não deixou de notar que o homem carregava um pingente Vagalume no pescoço. E imediatamente não gostou dele.

- Olá, bonitão – Sebastian zombou do homem, dando um passo para trás.

O homem rosnou como um cão e olhou para o coelho pendurado em sua cintura. Imediatamente Sebastian levou a mão até a adaga no cinto.

- Blue Jay! – uma voz gritou, autoritária ao fundo.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro do Vagalume. Garret estivera ali o tempo todo, inclinado sobre a mesa de madeira, observando.

Garret era um homem de estatura normal; nem muito baixo, nem muito alto, mas era cheio de músculos e tinha uma força inimaginável.

Seu cabelo era quase inteiramente branco, embora estivesse em seus 40 anos de idade. Seus olhos, de um verde escuro muito raro, carregavam uma autoridade ancestral ao mesmo tempo em que eram calorosos e carinhosos. Quando o conheceu pela primeira vez não tinha ideia de como alguém como ele seria capaz de machucar alguém, mas com o motivo certo, Garret transformava-se em uma máquina de matar. "_Um monstro, assim como todo mundo_", disse uma vez.

O Vagalume não se mexeu e Sebastian também não.

- Você vai me dar esse coelho, Garret. Foi nosso acordo! – o Vagalume sibilou entredentes, mas não tirou os olhos do garoto.

Garret arrastou-se para longe da mesa, sem responder. E com certeza aquela não era a resposta que o Vagalume queria. O homem moveu a mão como um raio para arrancar a presa do cinto de Sebastian.

Embora fosse difícil se controlar, ele não puxou a adaga ou machucou o homem; só deu um tapa ágil na mão do Vagalume e recuou mais um passo. Tudo em tempo de ver Garret cair em cima do homem que era um tanto mais alto do que ele. O Vagalume estava preso em uma chave de braço antes que pudesse perceber e logo estava de joelhos.

Assim que o Vagalume caiu, começou a se debater, descendo o cotovelo com força para tentar acertar as costelas de Garret, mas tudo que conseguiu foi acertar a coxa do homem atrás dele. Garret arrastou-o para trás e soltou a chave de braço para encostá-lo na parede, o antebraço pressionado contra a garganta do Vagalume enquanto a outra mão segurava-o pela camiseta.

- Não se atreva a machucar ninguém aqui dentro. Posso matar você aqui mesmo e seus amigos nunca vão saber o que aconteceu com você – o Vagalume tossiu quando Garret pressionou mais seu braço contra o pescoço dele.

O homem visivelmente não estava feliz com a situação, mas balançou a cabeça e Garret o soltou. O Vagalume tossiu algumas vezes e recompôs sua postura.

- Eu ainda quero o coelho – insistiu, a voz dura.

- Tudo bem, pode levar – Garret acenou para Sebastian dar-lhe o coelho. Sua voz mudou drasticamente de uma hora para outra. Em um momento parecia um cão raivoso e em outro, um pai tentando ensinar o filho.

Sebastian desamarrou o coelho do cinto a contragosto e o entregou para Garret. Fechou o punho, frustrado. Lá se vai todo o esforço para conseguir a porra do coelho.

- Kenny – Garret chamou. Um homem surgiu de um dos cantos da cozinha. – Acompanhe o Adam até a saída 2, por favor.

Kenny assentiu, arrumou o boné surrado na cabeça e foi até a mesa em que Garret estivera apoiado. O protocolo para qualquer tipo de encontro, com qualquer pessoa, era que todos na sala deixassem suas armas em cima da mesa como garantia de que ninguém sairia morto dali.

Kenny pegou sua espingarda e uma .38 que, supostamente, era do Vagalume. Kenny pulou para fora do buraco e esperou.

Adam andou até a mesa, encarando Garret. Ele enfiou a mão na sacola preta que carregava e retirou dois frascos de plástico de lá de dentro. Bateu-os em cima da mesa e lentamente colocou o coelho dentro da sacola de plástico, fazendo questão de fazê-lo olhando para Sebastian. Só então o Vagalume seguiu para junto de Kenny.

O silêncio que se seguiu era totalmente desconfortável. Para sua surpresa foi Alice que falou primeiro.

- Mas que _porra_ foi essa? – ela perguntou, dando ênfase no palavrão.

Talvez Alice estivesse mais frustrada do que ele. Se não tivesse ido buscar a porra do coelho, não teria visto Rosa daquele jeito.

- Precisamos conversar – Garret disse, olhando para Sebastian – E você – voltou-se para Alice, analisando suas roupas. – Vá tomar um banho.

Alice abriu a boca, consternada e olhou para o amigo. Se tinha alguém sujo de sangue quase da cabeça aos pés era ele, não ela. Depois de alguns segundos ela pareceu desistir de falar e virou-se para sair, mas não sem antes olhar por cima do ombro e lhe mandar um olhar de "_você vai me contar tudo depois_".


	3. Capítulo Três

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

A cozinha não era um lugar grande e era extremamente escura. Agora o lugar era iluminado por uma fogueira improvisada que fervia água em um caldeirão enorme.

Panelas de vários tamanhos estavam empilhadas nos cantos e uma bancada improvisada do lado oposto da entrada tinha uma coleção de facas e cutelos expostos.

- Por que deu o coelho para ele? – perguntou, sentindo uma onda de raiva invadir-lhe de repente.

Algumas pessoas já não gostavam que Garret comandasse. Se descobrissem que ele andava tendo conversinhas com Vagalumes e que trocava comida por remédios com eles, Garret não duraria muito mais no poder.

- Nós já não temos comida e você se dá ao luxo de simplesmente _dar_ a porra da _nossa_ comida para um maldito Vagalume? Por quê? – perguntou, a voz rouca aumentando gradualmente de volume.

Sentia o sangue pulsar em sua cabeça e o coração bater na garganta. Garret não podia ser tão irresponsável. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer trocas assim quando tantas pessoas dependiam dele para sobreviver.

Sua cabeça começou a pulsar e pontos amarelos preencheram sua visão. Ele teve que respirar fundo e piscar várias vezes para conseguir enxergar direito. Sentiu vontade de vomitar mesmo que não tivesse comido nada desde a tarde do dia anterior. Cambaleou alguns passos para traz e escorou na parede.

-Por causa disso – Garret respondeu, depois de um tempo.

Sebastian encarou-o, esperando que lhe desse uma resposta mais completa, mas ele não parecia disposto a falar mais do que isso. Então, depois de alguns segundos ele entendeu.

Desde sempre ele sofria com uma dor de cabeça crônica. Na ZQ muitas vezes já fora parar na enfermaria com a sensação de que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento e tais ataques eram capazes de deixa-lo incapacitado por dois dias. Era a isso que Garret se referia. Por isso estava fazendo trocas com o Vagalume.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a mesa de madeira e analisou os frascos que o Vagalume deixara ali. Eram remédios. Remédios para Sebastian.

Muitos sentimentos e pensamentos diferentes lhe passavam pela cabeça, todos muitos contraditórios. Enquanto ele sentia-se grato por alguém se importar com ele como Garret fazia, também sentia raiva pelo mesmo motivo e culpa acima de tudo. E se estivessem quase passando fome por causa dele? Garret estava fazendo esses acordos sem o conhecimento de mais ninguém? Isso só daria mais motivos para os rebeldes protestarem quando soubessem.

Sebastian nunca pediu por isso. Até onde sabia, os remédios já estavam estocados desde quando chegara ali, mas aparentemente não era bem assim que funcionava. Garret estava tão preocupado com Sebastian que deixava de lado o resto das pessoas que moravam ali. Era egoísmo e irresponsabilidade ou ele só estava tentando cuidar dele? Mesmo que fosse por puro cuidado; por quê?

Ele pegou os frascos e girou-os nas mãos, a dúvida foi posta de lado e a raiva tomou conta dele.

- Eu não pedi por isso – disse. Pretendia gritar em plenos pulmões, mas por alguma razão pensou que o tom baixo de sua voz parecia mais ameaçador. – Estamos quase passando fome e você faz negócios com a milícia? – ele olhou de relance para o caldeirão que fervia sobre o fogo – Há quanto tempo está fazendo isso?

- Desde antes de você chegar – respondeu, sucinto. Garret manteve seu tom normal, como se ainda estivessem falando de trivialidades.

- O que mais você negocia com eles?

- Só comida.

Por mais que Garret estivesse respondendo às perguntas, ele não estava satisfeito. Queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele se _explicasse_ e não só respondesse.

- Posso lidar com minhas dores de cabeça – rebateu, cruzando os braços, encarando o homem.

Garret andou até ele tão rápido que Sebastian recuou um passo. Sentiu o humor na atmosfera mudar. Garret não estava com um humor muito bom. Por mais que estivesse respondendo suas perguntas, não gostava de ser questionado. Parecia que as respostas que conseguira até agora eram o máximo que teria.

- Nós dois sabemos que não são só dores de cabeça, garoto – Garret disse, assumindo um tom autoritário que ele só usava quando convocava reuniões com o grupo todo.

Mesmo sem querer admitir, o garoto se sentiu ofendido por constatar que, neste momento, não passava de um pirralho falando com um homem experiente de 45 anos, alguém que já tinha visto muito mais coisas do que ele, matado mais pessoas, experimentado muito mais perdas. O homem que lhe falava agora não era Garret, seu amigo, mas sim Garret, o líder de uma comunidade que conseguira ficar de pé por 3 anos sem muitos problemas.

- Escuta – o homem suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos brancos, exasperado. – Amanhã faremos uma limpa na cidade. O número de infectados subiu muito. Nosso sistema de segurança está se voltando contra nós. – ele coçou o queixo, afastando-se um pouco, relaxando a postura – Agora, imagine só se você tem um dos seus ataques no meio da tarefa. Não me leve a mal, garoto, mas duvido que alguém além de mim e Alice arriscaria a vida para ajudar você. As coisas são assim e não posso culpar quem deixasse você para trás, nem todos somos heróis e às vezes mais vale um covarde vivo do que um herói morto.

Ele não podia discordar, sabia que as coisas não funcionavam como nos livros fantasiosos que lia. As lutas não eram bonitas e a morte não era gloriosa, nada havia de bonito em uma guerra, e esta não era diferente. Se Alice tentasse ajuda-lo, se por acaso ele resolvesse convulsionar no meio de uma rua cheia de infectados, ela acabaria morta e ele se odiaria.

Sebastian entendia os motivos de Garret, mas isso não significava que concordava com ele.

- De qualquer maneira não era sobre isso que eu queria conversar.

- Tem mais? – perguntou, surpreso, franzindo a testa.

Garret assentiu com a cabeça, a expressão cansada.

- Os Rebeldes Sem Causa – Garret tentou falar como se fosse divertido, mas falhou. Uma sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios finos.

- O que têm eles?

- Agora eles têm uma causa – Garret cruzou os braços na frente do peito e apontou para o buraco na parede com a cabeça – Alguém deve ter visto a porra de um Vagalume saindo daqui com um coelho bem gordo. Não vai demorar muito para todos ficarem sabendo. Antes eu mesmo saía à noite no horário do meu turno no terraço e sempre levava uma coisa ou outra, mas agora o filho da puta resolveu descer aqui.

- Mas como ele desceu?

- Melanie – ele encolheu os ombros – Ela era uma Vagalume, achou que podia confiar nele.

- Isso foi estúpido pra caralho – constatou. – O que você vai fazer?

- Vou ter que conversar com todo mundo. Fazer uma assembleia. Vou tentar me explicar.

- Eles não vão ouvir você.

- Eu disse que vou tentar, não que vou conseguir – Garret respondeu, o tom mais duro. Suas bochechas se encheram de ar e ele soltou tudo de uma vez.

Com as mãos na cintura ele andou de um lado para o outro.

- Ainda temos comida suficiente para um mês, talvez, mas precisamos racionar – agora ele parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Sebastian. – Já estamos racionando água. – lamentou – Eles não vão gostar disso – Garret riu baixo sem humor.

O silêncio se instalou enquanto a madeira estalava e a água na panela borbulhava.

Os Rebeldes Sem Causa eram o maior problema da comunidade. Nunca concordavam com nada e sempre criticavam qualquer tomada de decisão. Era frustrante como as pessoas tendiam a ficar acomodadas quando estavam seguras. Segurança passava a ser algo esperado e não um privilégio, e então o pior de cada um aparecia na superfície.

- O que aconteceu lá fora? – perguntou. Quando Sebastian não respondeu, Garret gesticulou para as roupas manchadas de sangue.

- Ah... – sua mão esfregou o rosto automaticamente, tentando se livrar da sensação pegajosa do sangue. – Você lembra da...da Rosa?

- A contadora de histórias?

No pouco tempo em que permaneceu ali, Rosa contava as mais incríveis e fantasiosas histórias para as crianças da comunidade (até mesmo para alguns adolescentes). Contava que antes do surto, ajudava a arrumar estantes em uma biblioteca em sua cidade e vez ou outra surrupiava algum livro para ler já que não tinha condições de pagar por um.

- Ela...não conseguiu ir muito longe – engoliu em seco, sentindo-se culpado. – Ela nos atacou quando estávamos saindo da clareira. Quase me mordeu.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar num tom de lamentação. Garret xingou baixo e coçou a nuca.

- Você também precisa tomar um banho, então. – Garret disse, depois de um tempo.

Sebastian assentiu com a cabeça. E voltou-se para a saída.

- Boa sorte com a assembleia hoje. – disse por cima do ombro para Garret.

Saiu em tempo de ouvi-lo dizer "vou precisar".


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Depois de tomar um banho rápido de água gelada, Sebastian voltou ao trabalho.

Os afazeres na comunidade eram distribuídos de acordo com a competência de cada um. Garret costumava dizer que os empresários foram os primeiros a cair em desuso depois do surto, porque não sabiam fazer nada com as próprias mãos; talvez tivessem um quê de liderança nata e de diplomacia, mas logo a liderança se resumia a força e a diplomacia...bem, diplomacia não servia de muita coisa nesse mundo de merda, a não ser para dar a você um pouco mais de tempo antes de alguém resolver estourar sua cabeça. Dinheiro valia pouco menos do que nada atualmente, agora armas e balas eram o caminho para conseguir tudo o que era preciso para sobreviver.

Não havia muitas mulheres pela comunidade; uma das razões para Alice ter se aproximado tanto de Rosa, mas as que viviam ali não conversavam muito. Ficavam sempre perto da família, lavavam as roupas (de todo mundo), costuravam coisas e havia aquelas que até faziam casacos novos. Mas as de poucas palavras também sabiam manejar uma arma tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

Crianças também não eram em grande número. Um dos túneis mais ao sul era o que podia ser chamado de 'brinquedoteca'.

Em tempos como este, quase ninguém ligava para coisas tão banais quanto bichos de pelúcia ou bonecas. Em algumas excursões do lado de fora, pessoas traziam brinquedos para que as crianças pudessem se distrair enquanto os adultos faziam o trabalho pesado. Embora o mundo não permitisse mais tamanha inocência, Garret fazia o possível para deixar crianças serem crianças enquanto podiam, porque a partir de uma certa idade, passariam a aprender como usar uma arma, montar emboscadas, entre outras coisas que não faziam parte do mundo faz de conta.

A brinquedoteca era um túnel sem saída, com brinquedos empilhados pelos cantos em uma desorganização que não parecia atrapalhar em nada a criatividade dos pequenos.

Ele, com dez anos na ZQ já tinha aprendido a suturar e com doze já aprendera a reconhecer diversos tipos de armas e a matar Vagalumes. Dependendo da situação da Zona de Quarentena, os militares poderiam ou não passar a chamar os próprios moradores para ajudar no serviço; era o que chamavam de convocação. Não existia idade mínima para prestar serviço aos militares, o único pré-requisito era que você soubesse usar uma arma...e que soubesse correr.

Sebastian saiu da ZQ quando tinha dezesseis anos e atravessou os Estados Unidos com mais dezoito pessoas. Considerando a extensão da viagem, perderem apenas três no caminho era sorte. Atravessaram o país em um ano e durante esse tempo, Sebastian descobriu que Garret tinha um irmão e foi ele quem começou a comunidade em Savannah. Quando ele chegou com mais pessoas para ocupar o esgoto da cidade, Garret descobriu que seu irmão havia perdido a luta contra os infectados. Até hoje, Sebastian não sabia como Garret conseguia aceitar os infectados como forma de segurança, considerando que seu irmão foi morto por um deles. Mas se aprendera uma coisa com ele, era que aquele homem fazia o necessário para chegar em seu objetivo, mesmo que isso significasse aceitar que infectados, apesar de serem a praga do mundo, também eram uma arma poderosa contra qualquer um que tentasse invadir o lar que seu irmão começara e ele continuava.

Embora a ZQ fosse um inferno de repressão, pelo menos ensinou a ele as regras mais básicas de sobrevivência nesse mundo condenado. Sabia usar armas de fogo, podia usar arco e flecha também, mas preferia evitar, sabia caçar e tinha uma incrível habilidade de fazer coisas úteis praticamente do nada.

As outras pessoas da comunidade ajudavam na cozinha, na guarda das entradas, no abastecimento de água (aperfeiçoando o sistema de drenagem), na patrulha da cidade e davam reforços nas viagens em busca de suprimentos.

Ele parou no lugar quando ouviu um barulho estranho. O lado ruim de morar no sistema de esgoto era que qualquer barulho reverberava nas paredes e chegava muito longe, às vezes era até difícil identificar de que lado vinha.

O barulho não parecia vir de muito longe. Começava com um grande _pof_ que ecoavam pelas paredes durante um tempo e logo era seguido por uma série de plics, como muitas agulhas batendo no chão ao mesmo tempo. O mesmo barulho se seguiu uma, duas vezes. Ele caminhou pelo túnel do qual o barulho parecia vir, e enquanto se aproximava percebeu o que era. Vidro.

- Isso! – uma voz ecoou logo depois de o barulho se repetir mais uma vez.

Passando o sinal que indicava que estava se encaminhando para os dormitórios e refeitório ele reconheceu a voz. Melanie.

Ela estava bem no meio do halo de luz de um bueiro de inspeção, o braço estava recuado, pronto para lançar outra garrafa na parede na frente dela. O lugar dobrava-se como um cotovelo; a única saída além da que ele estava agora, ficava à direita.

Três pessoas caminhavam para fora da abertura quando ela jogou outra garrafa. Os três olharam-na de soslaio e apertaram o passo, passando por Sebastian sem olhar para ele.

O chão brilhavam cheio de cacos de vidro de diversas cores e tamanhos e Melanie não parecia disposta a limpar aquela sujeira. Além dos cacos, uma lata de tinta aparentemente vazia estava encostada na parede.

- Se divertindo? – perguntou ele, enquanto ela jogava outra garrafa na parede.

Ela se sobressaltou e errou a mira, jogando a garrafa de qualquer jeito, fazendo-a voar desajeitada pelo ar e espatifar-se no chão.

- Seu filho da puta – xingou, rindo. – Na verdade é bem divertido. Eu deixaria você jogar uma, mas acabaram as garrafas.

Seu tom não parecia nem um pouco lamentoso. Ela andou até a montoeira de cacos e começou a juntá-los com a sola do pé.

- Ahn...posso perguntar o que está fazendo?

- Cortante.

- O quê?

- Cortante – repetiu, de maneira mais lenta. O tom divertido sumiu de sua voz de uma hora para outra. Agora estava falando com a versão séria de Melanie.

- E por quê? Está assustando as pessoas, sabe?

Melanie encolheu os ombros, sem ligar.

Sebastian andou até a lata de tinta e espiou lá dentro. Não estava vazia. Continha uma mistura esquisita da cor branca que cheirava doce.

- É uma armadilha. Olha. – ela arrastou a lata para perto dos cacos e, para a surpresa dele, começou a jogar os pedaços reluzentes de vidro quebrado dentro da mistura. – Você pega os cacos... - explicou. Quando Sebastian não se mexeu, ela olhou-o de baixo, esperando.

- Ah, foi mal. – ele apressou-se, ajoelhando ao lado dela, pegando os cacos de vidro com cuidado e despejando dentro da lata.

Eles cortaram as mãos algumas vezes, mas nada demais. Quando terminaram, Melanie enfiou a mão dentro do bolso de seu casaco e pegou uma pedra mais ou menos do tamanho da própria mão.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para dentro do latão. Aquilo definitivamente tinha cheiro de doce.

- Farinha de trigo, água e mel.

- Mel? – arregalou os olhos. Ele nunca tinha sentido o gosto daquilo, mas ouviu dizer que era de um doce muito bom e sentiu-se frustrado por saber que não tinha conseguido provar um pouco antes de aquilo virar um ingrediente da mistura branca.

- É uma receita bem...antiga. É cola – explicou, notando a expressão dele.

- Você usou mel para fazer isso?

- Também não gostei da ideia, mas fazer o quê?

Melanie enfiou a mão dentro da mistura, e com a pedra começou a triturar o vidro. Depois de algum tempo, os pedaços grandes haviam sumido, mas a cola não era mais branca; tinha um tom suspeito meio rosado. Quando Melanie tirou a mão de lá de dentro, estava cheia de cortes.

- Agora que eu já fiz o trabalho pesado – ela tirou do bolso da calça um carretel de linha de uma cor escura qualquer. – Você faz o resto. Relaxa, é só passar a linha aí dentro.

Sebastian pegou o carretel e começou a trabalhar. Não era nada difícil. Na verdade, era tão fácil que ela mesma podia fazer, mas ele achou que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para saber mais sobre a história dela.

- Então...como virou uma Vagalume?

Sebastian não era bom com conversa. Era do tipo quieto que só falava quando necessário. Dificilmente jogava conversa fora e estava tentando fazer aquilo não parecer um interrogatório.

Quando Melanie riu, ele percebeu que tinha falhado.

- Eu não conhecia aquele cara, se é o que quer saber. Só achei que ele queria ficar por aqui também. – ela encolheu os ombros.

Pelo olhar dela, ele percebeu que ela realmente não acreditava no que estava dizendo, mas queria crer que era verdade. Talvez sentisse culpa por ter abandonado os Vagalumes e tivesse ficado feliz com a perspectiva de um colega por aqui, só para variar.

- Não é isso – ele mergulhou a mão no grude e passou a linha lá dentro. Deixou o carretel no chão e usou a mão direita para puxar as partes já untadas no cortante para fora.

- Bem, nunca gostei das Zonas de Quarentena e sempre me virei bem sozinha do lado de fora.

Sebastian olhou-a, incrédulo, uma mão mergulhada na mistura e a outra puxando a linha.

- O que? Estava esperando uma história de herói? Não foi assim que aconteceu. – ela encolheu os ombros e continuou contando a história como se já tivesse repetido as mesmas palavras várias vezes seguidas. – Fui emboscada por alguns Vagalumes uma vez. Eles me interrogaram, me fizeram ficar apavorada, como fazem com todo mundo. Perguntaram se eu era a favor do Governo – ela bufou – Como se ainda existisse um. Quando eles disseram que me levariam até o líder deles, achei que iriam me matar, mas não mataram. Me levaram até Marlene.

Marlene. Esse nome estava em todo lugar. Todos conheciam a tal líder dos Vagalumes.

- Ela me recebeu, aceitou-me no grupo e então comecei a passar pelos treinamentos – ela disse a palavra 'treinamento' como se não fosse uma coisa muito agradável – Eu tinha quatorze anos. Naquela época eu achava que eles eram heróis, lutando contra a tirania de um governo opressor e toda essa merda.

- Mas?

- Mas depois de alguns anos eu vi que não era assim que funcionava. Ano passado estávamos em Boston e essas duas garotas apareceram. Uma delas eu conhecia – a voz de Melanie tomou um tom aéreo, os olhos perdidos em memórias – Riley, mas não consigo me lembrar do nome da outra; ela devia ter uns quatorze anos, cabelo ruivo e uma cicatriz na sobrancelha. As duas foram mordidas por Corredores.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Sebastian pensou que a história tinha acabado aí. Quando ela voltou a falar, parecia estar exausta.

- O que ninguém imaginava é que a garota seria imune. Riley morreu pouco tempo depois, mas a outra garota...nada acontecia com ela. Não cheguei a ver como aconteceu, só sei que Marlene decidiu que a levaria para Salt Lake City e no dia seguinte ela não estava mais em Boston. Marlene moveu céus e terras para garantir que aquela garota chegasse a salvo no hospital de Salt Lake. – ela riu sem humor – Aquela menina era nossa única chance de conseguir uma cura.

Sebastian ficou paralisado durante um tempo, enquanto ouvia a história. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de uma cura, afinal de contas, esse foi o mundo em que ele nasceu. Tudo o que ele sabia sobre o mundo pré-surto era o que havia lido em livros e o que Garret contava. Para Sebastian nenhuma cura era possível ou provável, parecia fantasioso demais para ser verdade. Se havia aprendido uma coisa atravessando o país, foi que os infectados não eram os únicos monstros lá fora. Nenhum tipo de vacina poderia prevenir caráter. Mas a história não acabava aí.

- E?

- E que a maioria dos Vagalumes não conseguiu chegar em Salt Lake City. Éramos poucos e estávamos morrendo aos montes nas mãos dos militares e Caçadores. Eu consegui chegar, mas era tarde demais. – Melanie pigarreou, suspirando.

Sebastian lembrou-se dessa parte da história. Um homem louco havia dizimado um contingente inteiro de Vagalumes.

- Foi horrível. Corpos jogados para todos os lados. – ela franziu os lábios e o nariz, lembrando-se da cena – Os poucos que sobreviveram contaram-me o que aconteceu. Marlene contratou dois contrabandistas para levarem a menina, porque ela não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais de nós. Só um contrabandista sobreviveu. Joel, se me lembro bem. Ele levou a garota embora.

Era óbvio que ela estava alterando a história. Mas ele queria saber mais e continuou persistindo.

- Simplesmente levou ela embora? – ele tentou fazer o seu melhor tom inocente.

- Olha, o que você faria se tudo com o que você se importa fosse tirado de você? – ela perguntou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta – Quando ouvi os planos de Marlene para conseguir uma cura, achei que eles fossem tirar um pouco de sangue dela, talvez fazer alguns exames e testes. Mas eles queriam mais do que isso.

Melanie começou a andar de um lado para o outro, distraidamente chutando alguns cacos de vidro que ainda estavam no chão.

- O _Cordyceps_ dentro dela sofreu algum tipo de mutação e para conseguirem uma cura, a única maneira de estudar o que poderia ser feito seria extraindo aquela coisa de dentro do hospedeiro. – Melanie fitou-o – Eles teriam que abrir a cabeça dela. Teriam que mata-la para _talvez_ conseguir uma cura. Entende onde quero chegar?

Ele pensou por um momento. Por mais que os Vagalumes tivessem esperanças em achar a cura, será que realmente era possível? Depois de 20 anos? Com certeza o governo ou quem quer que estivesse responsável por esse tipo de problema antes do surto, já havia tentado produzir uma cura. Se 20 anos atrás não conseguiram, quem dirá agora.

- Quer dizer, olhe só para nós. – ela gesticulou para si mesma. – Nunca conseguimos nos dar bem uns com os outros. Sempre houve guerras entre nações por motivos estúpidos como gás e petróleo. Imagine só se conseguíssemos uma cura. Mandaríamos os Caçadores e Militares abaixarem as armas e virem conversar? Não, uma cura seria uma arma. Um poder maior do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo, e o poder costuma subir à cabeça das pessoas.

Ele assentiu vagarosamente com a cabeça. Ela tinha toda a razão.

- Marlene mandou que escoltassem o contrabandista para fora para que pudessem terminar o serviço, mas ele não deixou barato. Matou todos que ficaram no caminho dele, resgatou a garota e matou a Marlene. – ela riu. O humor foi tão fora de hora que ele ficou desconcertado – O pior...é que eu não posso culpa-lo.

A história toda era muito contraditória e colocava em cheque o que ele pensava ser certo e errado. De fato, massacrar um contingente inteiro de Vagalumes era errado, mas o que eles fizeram também não foi certo. Não havia um herói nessa história. Só os que vivem e os que morrem. Imaginou-se na situação de Joel por um instante; se fosse ele correndo o mesmo risco, Garret deixaria acontecer? Ele sabia que não.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- Ninguém sabe e espero que continue assim. – Melanie encolheu os ombros. – Depois que eu soube o que aconteceu eu desertei e vim pra cá. Eles perderam a cabeça. Estão vivendo uma ilusão. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que esta humanidade não tem mais volta.

Sua frase pairou no ar como se fosse uma sentença de morte.

- Eu acho que a melhor cura é esta. – ela abriu os braços e gesticulou em volta – Fazer o que Garret faz com este lugar. Manter todos seguros e...sobreviver.

- É o que fazemos todos os dias, não é? Acordamos e...sobrevivemos. – ele completou, passando um último pedaço de linha dentro da mistura.

- É. – ela esfregou as mãos e se aproximou dele. Analisou a linha por alguns segundos e sorriu. – Acho que está pronto. Valeu por...ajudar – ela fez um movimento de 'aspas' com os dedos e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, levantou-se e esfregou a mão melecada no tecido da calça.

Mesmo sabendo que o dia tinha acabado de começar, já se sentia exausto. Ele despediu-se de Melanie e seguiu na direção dos dormitórios, os detalhes da história que tinha acabado de ouvir zumbiam em seus ouvidos como um enorme enxame de abelhas. Ou talvez fosse a vontade de provar um pouco de mel.


End file.
